The New Guy
by Cliffhanger21
Summary: Elliot's out do to injury and olivia get's a new partner. Will everything be the same at SVU? Will olivia fall for this charming new partner of hers or will she keep to her rule no business and pleasure? to find out read my story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal sunny day over at SVU when Olivia looked up to the elevator ding. Finn walked out and shot her a look.

"Right now?" Olivia asked as Finn walked over to her.

Finn nodded as he went and sat on her desk. After about five minutes of talking, an unfamiliar figure walked out of the elevator and in to the squad room. He walked over to where Finn and Olivia were.

"Do you know where captain Cregan's office is?" He asked.

Finn pointed in the direction of the captain's office. The figure walked out with Cregan and they both headed to the center of the squad room.

"Listen up people, after the shooting that happened last week Detective Stabler will be out for a few weeks. This is Detective Clifford Bourne and he was transferred here from the homicide unit. He will be with us for a long time and is a member of this team. Make him feel welcome." Cregan announced to the whole squad room.

Cregan walked over to Olivia. Olivia gave him a look and then got up and shook Clifford's hand."Meet your new partner Olivia." Cregan said as he looked at Olivia's eye's in astonishment.

After about an hour Casey walked in and went over to Olivia's desk.

"Ready for lunch or will you be a few more minutes." Casey asked staring at the paper work on Olivia's desk.

"No, I'm ready just let me get my coat." Olivia said as she got up and grabbed her coat from the back of her before they got to the elevator Clifford came running up behind Olivia and seemed to be in a rush.

"Detective Benson you left your cell phone on your desk." Clifford said handing Olivia her phone.

"Thanks, and you can call me Olivia. This is Casey by the way. Casey this is Clifford, he is my new partner." Olivia said introducing the two.

Casey smiled and then they both left for lunch. As they were waiting for there order Casey asked about Olivia's new partner.

"Have you found out anything about him yet?"

"Yeah he is from a small town in Georgia. Well savannah to be exact. And he has two brothers, one older the other younger and an older sister."

Before Casey could ask her next question Olivia had already answered her phone.

"Benson" Olivia said into the phone.

"Hey you might want to see this body that just dropped."

"Well I'm on my way, don't do anything." Olivia said.

"I'm trained in crime scenes." The voice said.

"Well not these types of scenes. Bye." Olivia said as she hung up her phone.

**Who is the person that just called Olivia? What happened to there victim? Will Elliot come back and be Olivia's partner or will it be cliff? Will there be any romance between any detectives? Read and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Olivia pulled up to the crime scene she saw what would be considered a parents night mare. As she got out of the car Clifford walked up to her with a look on his face.

"How do you handle the sight of these horrible crimes?" he said.

Olivia looked at him and said "You don't you just have to live with it."

When they stepped under the police line they took a closer look at what happened to the young girl that was once full of joy and laughter now lying in front of them dead and motionless. They looked and examined the scene and the body without moving it before the medical examiner came for the body. The two detectives looked up from the body and saw the medical examiner standing over them.

Olivia looked up and said "Melinda this is Clifford and he is going to be my partner from now until captain says so what happened."

Melinda looked at the body and said "I can't tell just by looking but, this looks like a rape-homicide."

Clifford got up and walked under the police line and looked away into the crowd of people surrounding the crime scene. He saw a figure not like the others that were standing watching. Olivia walked up behind him. He turned around and looked at Olivia.

"Look over my shoulder and tell me what you see."

Olivia looked over his shoulder and said "I see a young man about 20 who has blood on his shirt."

"Let's catch our suspect."

They turned around and walked toward the young man and he started to run. Olivia ran after him and Clifford disappeared. Benson started to lose him but out of nowhere Bourne showed up and tackled him. Benson caught up and had a surprise look on her face.

"Played football I see detective."

As Bourne was cuffing the guy on the ground he looked up and said "Quarterback all through high school and college."

He picked the guy off the ground and walked away. Benson followed him to the squad car.

**What will happen during interrogation? Will any romance happen? Where is munch? To find out read on and please comment with ideas. Thanx ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters in this story except the ones I made up and the ones you don't recognize.**

It had been 2 hours since Benson and Bourne brought in the man they saw fleeing the crime scene and they had gotten nowhere.

"Well Mike this looks really bad and I don't think you want to go to jail."

Mike, the man they were interrogating was being as stubborn and wouldn't answer any of the detective's questions. They were getting nowhere and Bourne was really getting pissed. Bourne looked at Mike and then it turned into good cop bad cop.

"Well Mike I think you stalked Mary, then you beat her until she couldn't fight back and then you raped her and left her there to die. Now do you know what they do to guys like you in sing sing?"

Mike flinched at how hard Clifford was yelling at him but replied as calm as possible.

"I loved her, why would I ever harm the women I loved."

Olivia looked over at Bourne and caught the plan he was running and answered in the friendliest tone she had.

"I don't believe you didn't do this but my partner doesn't exactly believe you as much as I do."

Mike almost broke into tears as he thought of something to say but before he could Clifford cut him off before he could say anything.

"Look at him he can't even answer and you believe he didn't rape and murder our victim. Tell me, why don't you understand he raped and murdered our victim if we cut him loose and he might kill someone else he supposedly loves."

Olivia looked at me but before she could say anything Mike cut in and defended her.

"you're a bastard, how could you talk to your partner like that. "

Clifford bit off his head.

"and how could you beat and rape this women who lies in our morgue."

Before anyone could say anything Trevor Langen walked in and said what pissed Clifford off even more.

"I believe my client has the right to a fair investigation don't you Detective."

Olivia looked at Trevor the Clifford.

"Clifford this is…."

"Trevor Langen, I know he's my attorney."

When the detectives walked out Clifford's sister was standing at his desk and was waiting for them.

"Ready to go for lunch?"

"I think I'm going to have to reschedule lunch Cindy I have to finish this paperwork. By the way this is Olivia and she is my partner."

Olivia and Cindy shook hands and then Cindy walked out and Olivia looked at Clifford.

"She seems nice and why did you reschedule on your sister?"

"I don't need to take lunch I have to finish this for the girl and her boyfriend isn't going to talk to us."

Olivia turned around and saw Elliot walk in and she smiled at him. He looked at her and then went over and greeted Clifford.

"Elliot Stabler, nice to meet you."

"Clifford Bourne, I'm Olivia's partner on this case nice to meet her original partner."

"Well I hope you take care of her from now on because Cregan gave me the heads up that I'm working with either Fin or Munch."

Before anyone could react there were gun shots that went off and Mike was waving around a .42 caliber gun. He aimed it at Olivia and was pulling the trigger. Clifford jumped in front of Olivia and the bullet grazed the side of his head. Elliot took aim but tackled Mike.

"Clifford you have to stay with me." Olivia said as they rode in the ambulance to mercy hospital.

Olivia was in shock because a man she had known for only 48 hours just took a bullet for her. Her thoughts were spinning and she couldn't think straight.

**What will happen to Olivia and Clifford? Will Munch ever be part of the story? Will Clifford make it?**

**Read on to find the answers to these questions. Please comment and leave ideas and plots for further chapters to be really good. Thanx ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing in this story except for the characters that I have made up in the story or the ones that you don't recognize.**

As Olivia saw the doctor walk out of the he said "I'm sorry but your partner suffered a crack in his skull that hit his brain and he might not pull through."

Olivia was having a hard time excepting that she deeply cared about Clifford and that she might even have feelings for a guy she had met 48 hours ago. She got up and she walked toward the room her partner was in and she saw all of the doctors and nurses rush into his room. Her heart dropped. She ran down the hall holding back her tears so she could make her way to her partner. She found her way through all the white coats and made her way to her partner. She sat in the chair next to his bed. She put her hand out and grabbed his hand. As she did she felt him squeeze her hand for the last time or so she thought because when he let up on his squeeze all she heard was the beep on the monitor hold.

Her heart just broke, to think the man that saved just died in front of her. Olivia sat in that room full of doctors and just cried. After the doctors called the time of death she felt a squeeze and heard her partner tell her something.

"so, you don't handle these crimes you just live with them isn't that right detective."

She looked over at him and smiled. She got up and hugged him. What broke up a beautiful moment was Clifford's sister rushing in and hugging him.

After about a few hours at working in an office with a desk that reminded her of her partner that risked his life for her was empty. She looked up to find Clifford sitting on her desk. He sat there with a smug look on his face. Olivia stood up and hugged him. He looked at her and then asked her a question.

"so where are we on this case?"

She looked at him and then asked "did Cregan say you could come back?"

"Cregan told me whenever I was ready to come back I could."

Olivia walked away and pulled out a file and said "it was the boyfriend?"

"well how do you know that?"

"DNA doesn't lie detective, we are due in court tomorrow don't forget."

**What happens between are pair of new partners? Will munch ever appear in the story? Does Clifford go for Olivia or Casey? What happens during court? Read on to find out. Thanx ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own are the characters I own are the ones I made up and any of the ones you don't recognize.**

"I would like to call detective Clifford Bourne to the stand your honor."

Looking at Casey then the judge Clifford got up and passed Casey up to the witness box and took a seat. He was sworn in and then the questions started to flood in like there was no tomorrow. When Trevor was done questioning Clifford he sat down and Casey got up and then she started to question him.

"Detective, where have you seen the defendant before?"

"First I saw him fleeing the crime scene, then in the interrogation room, and finale in the precinct with a gun in his hand."

"Now detective you said he had a gun is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And is that the same gun he used to shoot the victim and then try to shoot detective Benson but, shot you instead?"

"Yes."

"No further questions your honor."

Later on in the bull pen Clifford walked up to Casey and pulled her aside and wanted to talk to her about something that was on his mind.

"Hey, what was that about you made him sound like a horrible person and he is only on his second strike?"

"Well if you want to play pals with a guy who shot you then go ahead but if not you just remember that we speak for the victims not for the perps."

Clifford was shocked by the way she quickly came back at him and he really didn't really know how he could come back from something like that. It was quiet for a while until he decided to ask her something.

"Well then how would you like it if I made up for this by taking you out to dinner Friday and see how much you forgive me?"

She looked at him and had to really think about what she would say because it had been awhile since she had been on a date and the last guy she dated cheated on her the same night he told her he loved her so she was not going to let that happen but it would be nice for her to get back on the horse so why not go for it.

"I would love that; I'll meet you at Ralph's at 8 o'clock."

"Got it see you then Casey."

Clifford walked over to his desk with Casey behind him when Cregan came out and said "Clifford I have a 1pp on the phone and they want to know why the man who shot you hasn't been charged with it."

Clifford just gave Cregan a look that said _he's a young kid and I don't want his life ruined because I was his third strike._

Munch walked through the bull pen and handed Clifford something and then looked over at the captain and said "Our perp just got stabbed at Rikers by a guest that came an hour ago."

**What will happen from here? Will Casey and Clifford go on their date? Will Clifford and Olivia fall for each other? Will fin or Elliot be in the story more in the next chapter? Will munch ever be put into any action? All of this and more in the next chapter of The New Guy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the characters in this story, only the ones you don't recognize. Everything else is owned by Dick Wolf.**

As they were let in the medical ward up at Rikers Island they saw what the damage was even before they approached mike. It was horrible; there were multiple stab wounds and what looked to be a slash over his left eye.

Clifford looked at him and sat on the arm of the chair "what happened to you Mike?"

He looked at Bourne as a gesture that meant I'm not telling you a damn thing. Clifford looked over at Olivia and then got up and left her there with mike.

"Mike you have to tell me what happened so we can find the person who did this to you ok, so tell me what happened."

He looked at her and said "she walked in and sat down, her name is Lauren Stanfield and she is Mary's sister. She came in and said I had to pay for what I did to Mary and then she got up and stabbed me and then slashed the area above my left eye."

Olivia thanked him then got up and before she left turned around and said "do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah a house out in queens." 

She walked out and got in the car and they pulled away. She looked at him and he looked at her and it was just quiet until she looked over at him and saw the hurt in his eye. He didn't seem to be in the real world he was in a daze of some sort. She was worried about him so she broke the silence.

"Clifford are you ok?"

He snapped out of his daze and said "Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because you seem to have something on your mind."

"My dad is in the hospital and he passed while we were trying to get a statement from Mike."

"I'm sorry, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah"

They pulled up to the precinct and rode the elevator and walked into the bull pen. They sat down at their desks. About 30 minutes to eight Clifford got up and walked towards the elevator. He pulled up to Ralph's. it was 8 o'clock and he saw Casey standing outside the door. He smiled and saw she was wearing a dress that really complimented her body. When they waked in they were asked what name reservation was under. When everything was situated they were sitting waiting for their order. It was about 8:20pm when everything was at their table and they were left to talk.

"Do you really like going out to all of these crime scenes and seeing what you see every day cliff?"

"I mean it's not like you don't see your share of bad crime scenes Casey but, it really helps knowing that we could actually put this guy away for doing a horrible crime."

They got off the topic of work and saw that they were actually having a good time. Clifford actually saw a sense of humor in someone other than his partner. They were having a good time. He paid the bill and they left. They were on the way to Casey's apartment when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller i.d. it was Olivia so he headed over to the precinct. When they walked in they walked over to the interview room and watched.

After abut and hour the lawyer for Lauren was asked for and so everyone went home to get some sleep. Clifford dropped Casey off at her apart and walked her to her door. When she went to walk inside he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He leaned almost all the way in and their lips were almost touching. Casey came the rest of the way for the kiss. She was caught up in the moment and didn't want the kiss to end but it did and he said goodnight and walked down to his car. She walked in her apartment and had a big smile on her face. She did it, she went on a date for more than ten minutes.

**What will happen from here? Will Casey and Clifford last? Will Clifford fall for his partner like she started falling for him? Will there be a CC or a CO? will they ever finish with their case? Find out all of this and more in the next chapter and more in the next chapter of The New Guy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any characters in this. The only ones I own are the ones that I make up. Everything else belongs to Dick Wolf. This chapter is for all of you who want this story to be Clifford and Olivia. I promise that in the sequel there will be way more Clifford and Olivia moments. The sequel is already up it's called Adrenaline Rush. Check the story out because it's full of Cliff and liv moments.**

Clifford really didn't feel like going home to do nothing so he went over to the precinct. When he got there he saw Olivia was still there and he couldn't find her anywhere. He went up to the roof and saw her standing there. Something was wrong and he could tell that it wasn't good. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?"

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and he just wanted to cry seeing the hurt in her eyes. Something was really bothering her. There was silence and then she answered.

"I just got a phone call and the nurse on the other end said that my brother was in an accident and I went down to mercy to check on him but he was in surgery. "

"Liv, you have to talk to someone about how you feel. You can't just keep everything bottled up."

"I know, I just came up here to think. The city is so beautiful from up here."

She broke down and started crying. He hugged her and she let him. She cried on his shoulder. During that moment he realized that he loved Olivia and he had to tell her but he didn't want to ruin the partnership. They let up on the hug and he looked in her eyes and knew that he was in love with Olivia and no one would change his mind.

They walked into the bull pen the next day to find that they were the only ones there so they sat down and worked on their paper work. At about noon everyone filed in. it was a slow day so Benson and Bourne went out for lunch. They were talking and Olivia asked him a personal question.

"Have you ever fallen for someone but, you didn't want to ruin you friendship or whatever type of relationship you had?"

Bourne looked up at her and thought of what to say because he couldn't tell her how he felt. He came up with his answer.

"Yeah, but I don't think she has found out yet. She works with a hard schedule and is a caring and compassionate woman."

Olivia looked at him and then continued to eat. They finished up their lunch and Bourne paid then they headed back to the bull pen. When they walked in everyone was there so they started on more paper work. Olivia looked up and looked at Bourne and then walked over to his desk and dropped the file on his desk. He picked up the file and read it.

"This is enough to get a search warrant to look through Lauren's house."

They headed down to the A.D.A's office to get the warrant for the search. As they entered the office and saw Casey working on some paper work. She looked up and picked up a warrant.

"I'm already a step ahead of you."

Olivia asked "How did you know Casey we just found out."

"Fin called ahead and told me so I just decided to get this to save you guys some time."

They were walking out and he hugged her and kissed her head and said "Thanks case."

They walked up to Lauren's door and heard commotion. Bourne kicked down the door and saw Lauren's husband on the ground bleeding to death. Bourne went to help while Olivia cuffed him. They took Lauren down to central booking and headed back to the precinct.

When they were on their way up Olivia looked over and saw Clifford smiling at his phone and he got a little jumpy. When they got out of the elevator he made a call and was on the call for about ten minutes. When he got back and sat at his desk he was a little jumpy but not as much as in the elevator Olivia walked over and made a gesture to meet her by the coffee pot. When he went over she asked him.

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smiled then got a cup of coffee.

"You know what I'm talking about, the way you were for the past hour and you're telling me you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Exactly Liv I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever so what do you have so far on convicting Mike."

"Well he does have a record of sexual misconduct so it's not the first time someone said no and he ignored them."

They went over the file for 3 hours then decided to go home. On the way out Olivia tripped on something and fell but, cliff was there to catch her. She looked up and him and smile. What she failed to notice is that they were both blushing. They walked over to the elevator and went to push the button and their hands touched and the blushing began again.

**What will happen between Clifford and Olivia now that they know they love the other? Will they tell each other how they feel? Will Casey and Clifford last? Will the others be in the story? Where is munch? Find out all of this and more in the next chapter of The New Guy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the characters in this story. The only characters I own are the ones I make up in this story. The last chapter was a CO chapter and there was a little CC. In this chapter it might be one or the other. There might be more CC since they are together but I'll make sure there is some CO in this story. **_**Clifford's thoughts are written in this format of font.**_

It's been about 2 weeks since Clifford and Casey got together and they seem to be really happy. On the other hand it's been about a week since Olivia and Clifford started to develop feelings for each other. It was kind of hard for them to be around each other but, they got use to it.

Today was a slow so everyone was just sitting around when Elliot got up and said "I'm going out to lunch, does anyone want come with me?"

Olivia, Clifford, and Casey got up and followed behind while Munch and Fin were just sitting there. They began looking up at each other and Fin broke the silence.

"I bet you 50 bucks Olivia and Clifford will end up together in about 4 years."

"Fine it's a deal then. There's an easy 50 bucks because Casey and Clifford will probably be together still because they look so happy."

After about an hour everyone came back and began to work. Casey left after giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before she left. He smiled and then looked up at Olivia who was still looking down at her paperwork. He thought to himself, _i really wish I could tell Olivia how I feel but I don't want to ruin our friendship or partnership. I also don't want to hurt Casey because I like her too but I don't want either of them knowing how I feel about Olivia. I also don't want to hurt Casey because I really like her and she's a sweet person._

It was about 20 minutes to nine and everyone except Olivia had gone home. She was sitting there by herself when she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. They got closer until they were right there in the bull pen and she jumped and turned around to find Clifford walking into the bull pen.

"What are you still doing here liv?"

She looked at him then said "I'm just looking at this paper work."

He looked at her in disbelief and then walked over to his desk. Olivia looked over at him then asked him a question.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was over at my sisters and went home but I left my keys here in my desk so I had to come back and get them. So what case file are you looking over?"

She looked at him but didn't really want to tell him that she was looking at her mother's case file.

He looked at her and then walked over to her desk and he sat on it. She looked at him and said "My mother's case file because she was raped and I'm the product of a rape."

He looked at her for a moment then asked "did they ever catch the guy"

She shook her head no and then changed the topic. Clifford said goodbye and then walked out then came back and offered Olivia a ride. She looked at him and nodded her head yes. She put the files away picked up her jacket and then walked out the door.

When they got to the apartment complex she thanked him for the ride and then went up to her apartment. He sat there and she knew he was still out there because she flipped lights on then off and then on again and he drove away. He headed over to Casey's house to spend some time with her.

When he got to her apartment and knocked on the door. After a moment Casey came and opened the door. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She let him inside and he went over to the couch. Casey walked into the kitchen. She picked up a cup of coffee and started to drink it. When she stopped drinking she looked over at him and smiled. Cliff looked over at Casey and smiled. He got up and walked over into the kitchen and out his arms around Casey. She put the cup behind her on the counter and wrapped her arms around him and looked into his eyes. She noticed that she really loved him. She looked into his brown eyes. She leaned in to where their lips were almost touching like he did when they first kissed. He leaned in the rest of the way and they locked lips.

They were locked in the most passionate kiss these two have ever had. All of this lead to Casey's bedroom. He was on top of Casey and she was on the third button on his shirt. In the middle of all of this passionate kissing that was slowly evolving his phone started to ring.

"Can't you ignore it just this once?"

He looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Olivia. He answered Casey with a lie that he really needed to say to save him.

"It's the captain and I really have to answer it, even though I don't want to."

He kissed her for the last time and then went and answered the phone. He came back after about 5 minutes and was in a rush but hid it from Casey who was waiting for him.

"I have to go Case."

She nodded and let him go.

"I'll be waiting. Go and do what you have to do?"

He walked back and kissed her on her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled up at him.

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this but I love you cliff."

He nodded and responded to her "I love you to Casey."

He turned around and thought to himself _I also love Olivia but no one except for me knows about how I feel for her and I have to keep it that way._

**What will happen with Casey and Clifford now that they have said the L word? Will Clifford ever tell Olivia how he feels and vice versa? Where is Munch? Who was on the other end of the phone and what is going on that interrupted an awesome moment between our couple of the moment? Find out all of this and more in the next chapter of The New Guy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones that I made up for this story. I know some of you wanted that moment to happen between Casey and Clifford in the last chapter. I also know some of you want the moment to happen you just want it to happen between Olivia and Clifford. Anyway keep reading and commenting.**

Clifford rushed into the doors of mercy hospital. He saw Olivia sitting in a chair in the waiting area. He rushed over and saw she was upset.

"Liv, are you ok?"

She looked up and answered him in the calmest way possible at the moment. She took a deep breath and was going to answer when a doctor came over and handed her release forms.

"Yeah some guy on the street tried to rob me and I fought back. He pulled a knife and cut me then ran away. I can give a statement and everything."

"Are you sure?"

She handed him the papers that read he was the one she was being released to. As he was signing the form she answered him.

"Yeah it's no problem."

Olivia's phone started to buzz. She looked at her phone but ignored it because she really didn't want to answer her phone. Clifford looked at her and she got up and gave the receptionist the papers and they walked out.

They went down to the precinct and started on some paper work. It had been at least a week since they closed the rape and murder of Mary Stinson. They were all just ready for a break. They all went on a lunch break. They all went for pizza and they were having a great time. Olivia looked at the window and saw her ex-boyfriend standing outside the window watching her. Her smile turned into a frown. Clifford saw her expression change so he looked and saw the guy staring at Olivia. Clifford caught the guy's attention and the guy got spooked and left.

Everyone was at home doing something. Olivia was out at dinner with a guy she bumped into at the store. The guy went to her high school and seemed to be really into Olivia. They were laughing and having a really great time together. Fin was at home sleeping. Munch was doing the same. Cregan was sitting at home watching TV. Casey was lying on Clifford's bare and muscular chest that was rising and falling heavily as he tried to catch his breath. She was also trying to catch her breath. Clifford was just lying in his bed with one of his arms on Casey's arm that was stretched out on his stomach and his other on her bare back.

He was lost in thought of how Olivia seemed to be spooked at how that guy was staring at her. He really couldn't concentrate because of what an amazing time he had being with Casey. They laid there and they both fell asleep. Clifford heard his phone buzzing. He looked at the clock. He looked at his phone and saw that it was his brother Evan. He answered the phone knowing if he would have ignored the call Evan just would have called him again.

"Hey cliff, what's up man?"

"Evan it's three o'clock in the morning is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to know if you saw that awesome football game last night because it was amazing."

"I was kind of too busy last night to watch football."

"Oh I get it bro; you were with a girl last night."

"Yeah I was with my girlfriend and if you don't mind I don't want to wake her up. Bye."

He hung up the phone and went back to sleep. He woke back up to his phone buzzing. He looked and saw it was from his brother so he went ahead and read the message.

Evan- so is she hot?

Clifford just closed his phone and then went back to sleep. When he woke up Casey was still asleep so he decided to move slowly so he wouldn't wake her up. There was a knock on the door. He pulled on a pair of shorts and answered the door.

**Who knocked on Clifford's door? Will munch ever find love? Will there ever be a CO? Will Elliot ever be back in the story? Find out all of this and more on the next chapter of the New Guy. P.s. I'm not going to up date unless you decide to leave me some reviews. Thanx ; )**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own SVU but I do own the characters that I have made up in this story. The cases I make up of course I own but would give to Dick wolf to turn into episodes. The season finale on Wednesday was amazing. This chapter is really a mix of CC and CO. **

He went to open the door and when he got to the door he heard Casey get up and go get in the shower. He reached for the door and opened it. He looked surprised to see his there at the door.

"Hey, how have you been cliff?"

"Fine but now isn't really a good time to talk Cindy, I mean yeah if Casey was you know here in a more professional reason then she is then it would be great."

"Ok well I guess you owe me lunch. Bye"

"Bye."

He walked back into the apartment and Casey was getting out of the shower so he got in the shower. When he was in the shower Casey came in and started brushing her hair. When I got out she was waiting for me in the living room.

We went down to the precinct and went over the case. For the finale court date. It was kind of boring but they made it through it.

After about 5 hours of working Casey went home with Clifford and Olivia went home with her boyfriend. Everyone else just seemed to follow after and that was one of the slowest days the all have experienced over at the precinct.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I am going through writers block with this story. I promise that the next chapter will be full of action and what ever you want. Just comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alright I know it's been awhile since I've updated but, I have to end the story

At the last chapter because I just can't think of any way to finish

The story but, there is a sequel and it's called Adrenaline Rush. Thank you for reading my very first fan fiction. I will write more story's with the characters in this story and more.

You guys are the best reviewers any person could have and you have made this experience

Unbelievable.


End file.
